puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheloba
Sheloba is a pirate on the Emerald (formerly Hunter) ocean. She's a senior officer and muse of the crew Loot and Laughter and queen of the flag Insanity. Biography Crew history Sheloba started out on the Hunter ocean as a mostly independent pirate, jobbing with various crews on pillages and Sea Monster Hunts but never accepting a position in a crew. After a long period of this independent jobbing her hearty Aj managed to negotiate her into becoming Senior Officer of his crew Confuzzled. Part of the deal was her becoming a princess in the flag Illusion. Later on Aj decided to take a break from the game and asked Sheloba to take over his crew for the time being, at which point she acquired the rank of captain. Yet another hearty decided to take a break from the game and asked her to take over captaincy of his crew for him. Sheloba left an alt in charge of her old (and mostly dormant) crew to become Senior Officer in Crush or Crumble. Arabica then had the crew enter into the flag Insanity, after which he promoted Sheloba to captain of his crew. Sheloba negotiated the position of princess from monarch Freesoul. Under Sheloba's rule Crush or Crumble slowly reformed from an elitist crew into a hearty and chatty one, receiving new members in all ranks. At the same time other crews in the flag were fully active, leading pillages and Sea Monster Hunts. Eventually disagreements about blockading an island and other funded flag activities led Freesoul to take her crew out of the flag, leaving the flag without a monarch. Holding the biggest and most active remaining crew, Sheloba was soon voted for the position of Queen of Insanity. Eventually Arabica and Aj resumed playing and she returned their crews to them. She created the crew Loot and Laughter together with Agger, joined it into Insanity and accepted the position of Senior Officer while retaining her position of queen of the flag. Other activities Besides crew and flag activities, Sheloba managed an apothecary, a weavery and a tailor stall and owned a furnisher stall. She combined sailing the commodities for these stalls with gem running and foraging. If there was no SMH on the notice board and no gems to run, she could usually be found at the poker table. At the introduction of the foraging puzzle she gave up on gem running, but kept foraging for fruit and gold nuggets. Soon thereafter the Cursed Isles were released, where she could be found countless of times, often providing her sloops to battle navigators and providing strings of tokens on whatever station was required. Eventually she created an alt that she now pillages on: Blackcherry. Due to more and more participation in CI her foraging activities stopped for lack of time. In 2009 the furnisher and apothecary stalls also had to be closed due to skyrocketing doubloon prices. Achievements and posessions * At the moment of switching crews between Crush or Crumble and Loot and Laughter she owned 35 vessels, 16 of which were sloops. * Towers of wind trophy * #2 explorer on December 9, 2009. * When all the rooms of a villa and a manor combined couldn't contain enough wardrobes for her clothes collection, she created the biggest wardrobe on Hunter, located in a tailor stall on Ilha da Aguia. * Has a large collection of stray cats and dogs